1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dual handled implements in general, and in particular to a dual handled implement provided with a double pivoted linkage arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,910; 4,050,728; 4,229,033; and 4,615,553, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse dual handled implements such as shovels and the like.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical dual handled shovel device that has a degree of articulated movement that is not possible with the simple pivoted shovel.
As shown in the prior art constructions, all of the pivoted connections employed in the past have focused on a single point pivoted connection that is either centered on the handle of the implement or at a point located above the implement handle which unduly limits the range of motion of the auxiliary handle relative to the main handle.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved double handled shovel construction wherein a double pivoted linkage arm forms the operative connection between the main handle and the auxiliary handle, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.